


Ritorno al futuro

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Childhood Friends, Disney Parody, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Back to the Future, Lost in Time, Parody, Time Travel, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Salite con Qui, Quo e Qua sulla macchina del tempo inventata da Archimede per esplorare Quack Town all'epoca di un certo paperotto pestifero...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Una macchina del tempo a risparmio energetico

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 29/05/2013 al 03/08/2013.

**Ritorno al futuro**

**Una macchina del tempo a risparmio energetico**

« Si può? »

Quo si affacciò timidamente alla porta.

Qui rincarò la dose: « C’è nessuno? »

Anche Qua entrò all’interno della stanza, facendo attenzione, come i fratelli, a schivare un paio di oggetti non ben identificati abbandonati sul pavimento in mezzo al disordine più completo.

« Sono qua fuori, ragazzi! Venite sul retro! »

I gemelli seguirono l’ordine e si diressero verso il giardino, trovando il padrone di casa indaffaratissimo su un curioso oggetto dotato di ruote: « Siete qui per il nuovo impianto antifurto di Paperone, giusto? Fatemi finire un attimo qui e ve lo vado a prendere… »

Qua si avvicinò curioso: « A cosa stai lavorando, Archie? »

L’inventore più prolifico di Paperopoli rispose tenendo alcuni chiodi in bocca: « Oh, un classico… una macchina del tempo. »

I tre gemelli si guardarono entusiasti: « Macchina… »

« … del… »

« … tempo? »

« E lo dici … »

« … così, come se… »

« … nulla fosse? »

Archimede alzò un attimo lo sguardo dal suo lavoro, per poi scoppiare a ridere: « Oh, ragazzi! Come facciate a capire esattamente cosa pensiate, al punto da potervi completare le frasi a vicenda, è un mistero che va oltre le capacità della scienza! »

I tre gemelli arrossirono, ma l‘inventore continuò a parlare: « Comunque non l’ho detto con molto entusiasmo perché non è certo la prima che invento… ma sto cercando di perfezionare il modello. »

I tre fratellini si avvicinarono a guardare e si trattennero a fatica dallo scoppiare a ridere.

Archimede li guardò di storto: « Bè? Qual è il problema? »

Qui sorrise imbarazzato: « Quando hai parlato di macchina, pensavamo a un’automobile… »

Quo scoppiò direttamente a ridere: « … ma questa è una bicicletta! »

Archimede rispose brandendo un cacciavite: « Certo, è questo il miglioramento di cui parlavo, così è ecologica! Nessuno come voi Giovani Marmotte dovrebbe apprezzare il modello, quello di prima inquinava parecchio… »

Qui alzò le mani in segno di resa: « E funziona? »

« Non l’ho ancora collaudato. Del resto, non l’ho nemmeno ancora completato, fino a quando non lo attivo è solo una comune bicicletta… »

Quo continuò a osservare da ogni angolazione il futuristica mezzo, dotato di cavi e lucine colorate a intermittenza: « Voi dove andreste se poteste andare a spasso per il tempo? »

Archimede si pulì le mani dal grasso della catena: « Io non ho dubbi. Andrei ad assistere alla creazione della lampadina di Edison… »

Edi saltellò felice e il suo creatore lo guardò con tenerezza: « … e tu mi accompagneresti molto volentieri, non è vero? »

Dopo aver armeggiato ancora un momento con la sua creazione, l’inventore rientrò in casa, mentre Qui rispondeva al fratello: « Io credo che andrei a vedere l’epoca degli Antichi Egizi. »

Qua aggiunse: « Io forse visiterei il medioevo. E tu, Quo? »

Il paperotto aprì il becco per rispondere, ma fu interrotto brutalmente da un urlo.

« TORNA QUI! AL LADRO! »

Archimede uscì di corsa dal laboratorio urlando come un pazzo: « QUEL BASSOTTO MI HA PRESO IL NUOVO ANTIFURTO PER PAPERONE!!! »

Senza pensarci due volte, i tre paperotti salirono tutti e tre in qualche modo sulla bicicletta e gli corsero dietro.

« Tranquillo, Archie, lo prendiamo noi! »

Qui si voltò indietro aspettandosi di vedere l’inventore un po’ più tranquillo; invece, con sua grande sopresa, si era messo a correre più veloce di prima con le mani nei capelli, mentre Edi saltellava sulla sua spalla come impazzito: « NO! HO APPENA ACCESO IL PROTOTIPO PER ISTALLARE IL DISPOSITIVO DI RITORNO!!! ORA È FUNZIONANTE!!! »

I gemelli sbiancarono: « Cosa? »

« Non aveva detto che era una comune bicicletta? »

Qua indicò davanti a sé: « Quo, guarda dove stai pedalando!!! »

Il paperotto dal cappello blu trattenne il fiato. L’asfalto era sparito, così che la ruota stava appoggiando direttamente nell’aria, in una salita incontrollabile. I tre fratelli deglutirono rumorosamente. Quo, alla guida della bici del tempo, iniziò a tremare vistosamente: « Fratelli… non sono sicuro di aver visto abbastanza volte ET da poter ripetere la scena senza sfracellarci al suolo… e i freni non funzionano… »

« Provaci, Quo, ti prego! »

« Non smettere di pedalare, fratellino, o precipiteremo! Cerca di sterzare! »

« Non ci riesco! »

La voce di Archimede risuonò in lontananza: « FERMATEVI! FERMATEVI, O FINIRETE… »

Qua e Qui si strinsero con tutte le loro forze al fratello mentre tutto intorno a loro scompariva.

« … NEL PASsato… oh, cavolo… e ora come lo dico a Paperino? »

« AAAAAHHHH!!! »

« NON VEDO DOVE PEDALO! FRATELLI, NON VEDO NIENTE, È TUTTO BIANCO! »

« RALLENTA, QUO, O CI SCHIANTEREMO! »

« CONTRO COSA? NON C’È NIENTE! »

« PER ESEMPIO CONTRO QUELLO!!! »

« AAAAAHHHH!!! »

I tre gemelli si ritrovarono all’interno di un covone di grano.

Dopo aver sputacchiato paglia ovunque, Qua tirò un sospiro di sollievo: « Almeno è stato un atterraggio morbido… »

Si voltò verso i fratelli: Qui stava cercando di calmare Quo, molto agitato, che non era ancora riuscito a lasciare il manubrio e che continuava a ripetere: « Mai più… non guiderò mai più una bicicletta… potevo farvi sfracellare al suolo… »

« Ma non l’hai fatto. Sei stato bravissimo. »

Qua li abbracciò entrambi: « Niente più macchine del tempo fino a quando non faranno una patente apposita, promesso! »

I tre gemellini si alzarono dal covone: « Sì, ma dove cavolo siamo? »

Qui sospirò: « Io avrei una domanda migliore: _quando_ cavolo siamo? »

Quo si guardò intorno per poi indicare una casa: « Bè, almeno alla prima domanda posso rispondere! »

Qua s’illuminò: « La fattoria di Nonna Papera! »

Qui s’incamminò:« Allora avanti, andiamo! Da lì potremo telefonare ad Archimede. »

Quo lo fermò: « Ehi, e questa? »

Il fratello dal cappello verde guardò la bici del tempo e fece spallucce: « Forse se la portiamo a mano non succederà nulla… »

Così fu. I tre gemelli s’incamminarono verso la familiare fattoria chiacchierando e riflettendo insieme che in fondo era stata una bella avventura, nonostante il grande spavento.

« E questa dove la lascio? »

Quo guardò la bici scettico: « Forse è meglio che per ora la metti nel fienile, al riparo da Billy e da Ciccio… si sa mai, magari non la vede e ci si addormenta sopra! »

Qui annuì: « A proposito, ma voi l’avete visto mentre venivamo qui? Di solito è qua fuori a poltrire… »

Quo si guardò intorno: « In effetti… ma magari la nonna ha cucinato qualcosa ed è rientrato per un assaggino… »

Qui ritornò togliendo la polvere dalle mani: « Ecco fatto! Possiamo entrare. »

Qua aprì la porta con delicatezza: « Nonna? Si può? »

Nonna Papera era di spalle, mentre finiva di preparare un tavolo già per metà apparecchiato. Non si voltò nemmeno, rispondendo con la calma e la tranquillità che l’avevano sempre caratterizzata.

« Certo che si può! »

Anche Qui entrò nella stanza: « Ciao nonna! »

La papera sorrise, indaffarata nelle sue faccende: « Ciao, sei tornato presto oggi! Com’è andata l’interrogazione di matematica? »

Quo entrò per ultimo: « Ma nonna, cosa dici? Siamo in vacanza! »

Nonna Papera si voltò alzando gli occhi al cielo: « Non cercare di fregarmi, _Paperino_ , so benissimo che siamo ancora a… »

La papera lasciò cadere a terra un piatto, mentre fissava i tre paperotti il becco spalancato e gli occhi sbarrati. I tre gemelli la guardarono preoccupati.

« Nonna… »

« … stai… »

« … bene? »

La papera li guardò ancora più sconvolta, indicandoli uno per uno.

« Uno… due… _tre Paperino?_ Ooooh… »

« NONNA! »

I tre paperotti scattarono per afferrare al volo la nonna, svenuta dall’emozione.

Qui cercò faticosamente di non farla cadere: « Ma che cavolo le è preso? Sa benissimo che siamo tre gemelli… »

Qua avvicinò una sedia: « Lo sa benissimo _la nonna del nostro tempo…_ »

Quo fece sedere la nonna, ancora priva di sensi: « Che intendi dire? »

Il paperotto con il cappello verde guardò la papera con aria seria: « Non vi sembra che abbia qualche ruga in meno? E poi… avete sentito come ci ha chiamato? »

Qua sbarrò gli occhi: « Non vorrai dirmi che… »

Quo scosse la testa: « No… non ci posso credere… »

Qui indicò un mobile: « Non ci sono le nostre fotografie, Ciccio non si è visto da nessuna parte e la nonna si aspettava un solo paperotto… _Zio_ _Paperino_ … »

Il paperotto dal cappello verde si appoggiò al tavolo: « Ecco, adesso mi sento svenire anch’io. »

Quo iniziò ad agitarsi: « No! D’accordo, è vero, se avessi potuto vedere il passato avrei voluto vedere lo zio da bambino, è vero, ma non avrei mai pensato che… forse è perché ho guidato io la bicicletta, magari se l’aveste fatto voi… »

« Zitto! Non avete sentito? »

Un rumore di freni si sentì nel cortile. I tre paperotti si guardarono e scattarono verso la dispensa, chiudendosi dentro. Dallo spiraglio poterono vedere un altro paperotto, molto simile a loro ma con un grosso e familiare berretto alla marinara, aprire la porta.

« Ciao nonna! Sono… NONNA! »

Il piccolo Paperino corse verso Nonna Papera, ancora esanime sulla sedia e, non sapendo che fare per svegliarla, le gettò un bicchiere d’acqua in faccia.

« Nonna? »

La papera lo guardò confusa: « Paperino… sei tu? »

« Certo che sono io! »

La nonna lo tastò: « E sei… _uno_ , vero? »

Paperino lo guardò preoccupato: « Nonna, che cos’hai? Mi fai paura… »

La papera s’alzò in piedi barcollando un po’: « Per favore, Paperino, vai a chiamare il medico, la nonna non si sente molto bene… »

Il paperotto annuì: « Prendo la bici e volo, nonna! Tu siediti e aspettami qui! Torno subito! »

E mentre il piccolo Paperino sfrecciava sulla sua bici a tutta velocità e Nonna Papera andava a sedersi sulla sedia a dondolo, Qui, Quo e Qua uscirono silenziosamente dalla dispensa per raggiungere la bicicletta del tempo nel fienile.

« Ragazzi, temo proprio che ci siamo cacciati nei pasticci, questa volta… »

« Grossi pasticci… »

Qua afferrò la bici: « Non è ancora detto, possiamo tornare indietro! Ci basta solo capire come funziona quest’aggeggio e… »

Qui scosse la testa: « Non hai sentito Archimede? Doveva ancora installare il dispositivo di ritorno… potrebbe persino non sapere dove e quando siamo… »

Qua lasciò andare il mezzo: « Ma potremmo cercarlo! Cercare l’Archimede di questo tempo! Forse lui potrebbe… »

Quo alzò gli occhi al cielo: « Anche se lo trovassimo, sarebbe un bambino, Qua, proprio come lo zio Paperino, proprio come noi! Per quanto possa essere sveglio, non pensi che una macchina del tempo sia troppo per l’Archimede di quest’epoca? »

Qua si lasciò sedere per terra: « E quindi siamo bloccati qui? »

Qui sospirò: « Temo proprio di sì, Qua… »

Quo iniziò ad agitarsi: « E se combiniamo qualche pasticcio? E se finiamo per cambiare la storia? »

Qui si guardò le mani: « Non voglio scomparire nel nulla! »

Qua si rialzò: « Questo non può accadere. Mamma non c’è, la nostra esistenza non è a rischio. Però sì, probabilmente rischiamo di cambiare la storia… »

Quo guardò i fratelli con gli occhi lucidi. I tre gemelli si abbracciarono stretti.

« Ne usciremo. Insieme, come sempre. »


	2. Come in un fumetto di fantascienza

**Come in un fumetto di fantascienza**

« Dottore, come glielo devo dire? Le assicuro che anche se dico di averci visto non solo doppio, ma addirittura triplo, _non ho affatto bevuto!_ Sono astemia da una vita! »

Il medico sospirò: « Se me lo dicesse qualunque altro paziente ne dubiterei, ma di voi mi fido, signora Coot. A questo punto l’unica spiegazione che possa venire in mente è un po’ di stanchezza… si prenda un paio di giorni di riposo, sono sicura che i vicini l’aiuteranno volentieri con la fattoria. »

Il dottore prese il cappello e si avviò verso la porta: « Mi raccomando, signora, si riposi! E tu, Paperino, cerca di non farla disperare! »

Il paperotto si risistemò il ciuffo che gli era appena stato spettinato. La papera lo guardò allontanarsi dubbiosa.

« Eppure non sono così convinta, non mi sento poi così stanca… e se davvero avessi visto triplo avrei dovuto vedere tre figure uguali, e invece sono sicura che avessero i cappellini di colore diverso! »

Paperino prese per il braccio la nonna: « Dai, non ti preoccupare, un paio di giorni e torna tutto a posto, no? »

La nonna sorrise: « Sì, Paperino, hai ragione… dai, vai pure da Louis a giocare, io mi metterò sulla sedia a dondolo a sferruzzare un po’… »

« Non ti metti a lavorare? »

« No, te lo prometto. Vai tranquillo. »

Il piccolo Paperino corse fuori a giocare con la fionda, più tranquillo sulle condizioni di salute della nonna.

Nel frattempo un paperotto che gli somigliava parecchio stava rientrando nel fienile.

« Odio fare il ladro. »

Qua sospirò: « Non piace neanche a me, ma non possiamo morire di fame. La nonna non si accorgerà di qualche mela in meno sull’albero e quando torneremo a casa le chiederemo scusa. »

« _Se_ torneremo a casa… ehi! »

Qui aveva appena tirato una mela sulla testa del fratello: « Certe frasi non le voglio neppure sentire, chiaro? Certo che torneremo a casa! Nel frattempo ci adatteremo… siamo o non siamo Giovani Marmotte? »

Gli altri due fratellini annuirono.

« Ma ne sei sicuro? »

« Certo, Louis, è un nascondiglio infallibile! »

Il papero lo guardò perplesso e Paperino sbuffò: « Dobbiamo impedire che Betty Lou trovi il suo regalo di compleanno prima del tempo, no? E sappiamo benissimo che vicino alla paglia si mette a starnutire, quindi qui non verrà mai! In camera mia potrebbe anche trovarlo, ogni tanto venite a trovarmi… »

« Tua nonna non dirà nulla? »

« Nel fienile ci viene poco, e adesso deve riposare per ordine del medico… per un po’ non ci entra di sicuro! »

« Va bene, allora lo lascio nelle tue mani! Ci vediamo domani a scuola! »

« Ciao Louis! »

Paperino si avviò tranquillo verso il suo nascondiglio perfetto, mentre rimirava orgoglioso il duro lavoro di tre pomeriggi, il regalo che lui e Louis avevano creato usando qualche cianfrusaglia del retrobottega del padre di quest’ultimo: un’astronave in puro stile Amazing Paper… _rosa confetto_ , per andare incontro ai gusti della paperetta.

« Sono sicuro che le piacerà, eheh… »

Una volta davanti al fienile, però, deviò improvvisamente verso la parte destra dell’edificio. La porta in legno era troppo pesante per lui da solo, era abituato a entrare da un’asse rotta che la nonna non aveva ancora notato. Fu per questo motivo che riuscì a vedere gli intrusi senza farsi notare.

Paperino trattenne il respiro. Tre persone non identificate erano all’interno del fienile e discutevano animatamente. Inizialmente pensò a dei ladri e fu sul punto di chiamare la nonna, ma quando li vide meglio, decise d’intervenire. Per lui la situazione era chiarissima.

« E se invece chiamassimo lo zio Paperon… »

« MANI IN ALTO! HO UNA FIONDA CARICA E NON HO PAURA DI USARLA! »

I tre paperotti d’istinto ubbidirono con aria terrorizzata, con somma soddisfazione di Paperino. Certo non immaginava che le facce atterrite non fossero per la sua espressione minacciosa (che minacciosa non era poi più di tanto), quanto per l’incontro inaspettato.

Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono negli occhi. L’eventualità peggiore che avevano immaginato si era prontamente verificata, con una puntualità degna della sfortuna del loro adorato zietto in versione adulta. E adesso come dovevano comportarsi?

« Tanto lo so chi siete! »

I tre paperotti sbiancarono.

« Siete tre alieni mutanti che avete preso il mio aspetto per passare inosservati sulla Terra! »

Dopo un attimo d’imbarazzo, i tre si sciolsero in una risata liberatoria.

« Di tutto quello che mi potevo aspettare, questa è il massimo! »

Paperino, però era inamovibile: « Non cercate di farmi abbassare la guardia, lo so cosa siete capaci di fare per conquistare la Terra! »

Qua, cercando di smettere di ridere, tentò di far ragionare il paperotto: « Guarda, ti assicuro che non abbiamo nulla di alieno. Siamo terrestri, proprio come te! »

« E allora perché siete tutti uguali? »

« Mai sentito parlare di _gemelli?_ »

« Sì, ma ne ho visti sempre solo due, mai tre! »

« È raro, ma qualche volta possono essercene più di due… »

Paperino era ancora un po’ dubbioso. Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono cercando una possibile soluzione al pasticcio in cui si erano cacciati.

Qui sospirò: « Cosa dobbiamo fare per provarti che siamo terrestri? L’esame del DNA? »

Paperino alzò un sopracciglio: « Del _che?_ »

Qui si morse la lingua, mentre i fratelli gli lanciavano occhiatacce. Avrebbe dovuto pensare che la scoperta del DNA, per quanto nel loro tempo fosse normalissima e citata in qualunque film giallo, non era ancora stata effettuata a quel tempo. E anche se ce ne fosse stata la possibilità sarebbe stata comunque una pessima idea, perché avrebbe rivelato il legame di parentela che dovevano ad ogni costo nascondere.

« Comunque di sicuro siete voi quelli che avere spaventato la nonna… »

Quo fece una faccia sinceramente dispiaciuta: « Non volevamo spaventarla… »

Qui continuò: « … non immaginavamo certamente… »

Qua finì: « … che sarebbe svenuta vedendoci! »

Paperino li guardò perplesso, poi fu lui a scoppiare a ridere: « Ma come fate? Telepatia? »

« Ce lo chiedono in tanti, ma di preciso non lo sappiamo. A volte ci viene naturale. »

« Forse è quel famoso legame fra gemelli di cui ogni tanto si parla… »

Paperino finalmente abbassò la fionda: « Non mi sembrate alieni, né tantomeno pericolosi. Però, avevo letto su Amazing Papers che ognuno di noi ha sette sosia nel mondo, ma incontrarne tre in una botta sola è un colpo di fortuna che batte persino quelli di mio cugino Gastone! »

I tre paperotti sorrisero. In effetti…

« Come vi chiamate? »

Domandone legittimo che fece andare nel panico i tre paperotti. Forse non era il caso di presentarsi con i loro nomi veri… ma quali avrebbero dovuto usare?

Qui rispose: « Ciccio. »

Qua afferrò l’idea: « Archimede. »

Quo ci pensò qualche secondo. Chi altro poteva essere certo al cento per cento che Paperino non conoscesse?

« Edi. »

I fratelli stavano per scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Lui mandò loro un’occhiata più che eloquente: i nomi più facili se li erano scelti loro!

Paperino porse loro la mano: « Spero che non vi offenderete se scambierò i nomi, siete troppo simili! Io mi chiamo Paperino. »

I tre paperotti la strinsero a turno con un certo imbarazzo: « Piacere… »

« Ok, allora possiamo dire alla nonna che è tutto a posto e che non si deve preoccupare! Appena vi vedrà… »

« No! »

Paperino li guardò di storto.

« Perché no? »

Qua si morse un labbro: « Perché… perché la nostra presenza qui deve rimanere segreta! »

Paperino sollevò di nuovo la fionda: « Questo mi dà ragione, siete alieni! »

Qui cercò di calmarlo: « Ma no, assolutamente no! È solo che non dobbiamo farci scoprire, perché… ci sono delle persone che ci stanno cercando! »

« I vostri genitori? Siete scappati di casa? »

Quo decise di dare sfogo alla fantasia: « No, semplicemente abbiamo fatto un favore a un amico inventore e stiamo nascondendo una sua creazione da alcuni malintenzionati che gliela vogliono rubare! »

« E quale sarebbe questa invenzione? »

Quo mostrò la bicicletta, ignorando l’aria atterrita dei fratelli: « Eccola! »

Paperino la guardò perplessa: « A me sembra una bici… »

Il paperotto continuò imperterrito, senza sapere nemmeno lui dove la sua storia sarebbe andata a finire: « E lo è. Ma questo modello può rivoluzionare il mondo delle biciclette da corsa… gli attuali produttori di biciclette lo sanno e farebbero di tutto per impedire al nostro amico di depositare il brevetto! Così loro potrebbero continuare a costruire le loro. »

Paperino sembrò un po’ più convinto: « Sì, in effetti è un ragionamento che potrebbe fare anche lo Zione, conoscendolo… »

Qui e Qua tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.

« Però vi assicuro che la nonna non vi tradirebbe. »

Quo continuò con la sua storia: « Il nostro amico ci ha raccomandato di fidarci il meno possibile degli adulti… tu però sei un bambino come noi, di te possiamo fidarci! Allora, ci aiuterai a nasconderci? Solo per qualche giorno… »

Paperino sorrise: « Contate pure su di me! Ah, quando lo sapranno gli altri… »

« Gli altri _chi?_ »

« I miei amici: Louis, Tom, Millicent e Betty Lou. »

Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono perplessi. Non li avevano mai sentiti nominare da loro zio.

« Fai attenzione: più la voce si sparge, più è alto il rischio che ci trovino… »

Paperino sospirò: « E va bene, terrò il segreto! Voi però non dovrete causare guai alla nonna o alla fattoria e dovrete custodire una cosa per me. Vi va bene? »

I tre gemelli si portarono una mano alla fronte in un tipico saluto militare ed esclamarono in coro: « Parola di Giovani Marmotte! »

Paperino alzò un sopracciglio: « Di _che?_ »

I fratelli si guardarono imbarazzati. Forse le Giovani Marmotte non erano ancora state fondate, o forse non era giunta notizia a Quack Town.

« Non ha importanza. Cosa dovremmo custodire? »

Paperino mostrò orgoglioso il razzo: « Il regalo di compleanno di Betty Lou! »

I tre paperotti presero il giocattolo e Paperino li salutò: « Tornerò più tardi con qualcosa da mangiare! A dopo! »

Rimasti soli, Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono sconvolti.

« È andata meglio del previsto. »

« Non credevo che sarebbe cascato davvero alla storia delle bici da corsa! »

« Piuttosto, io non avrei mai creduto che Zio Paperino da piccolo potesse essere così fissato con la fantascienza! »

I tre gemelli scoppiarono a ridere. La situazione forse si era persino aggravata, ma almeno non si sentivano più così soli.

Come promesso, Paperino tornò verso sera con un cestino da pic nic con gli avanzi della cena, che i tre gemelli ripulirono felici.

« La cucina della nonna è sempre insuperabile! »

Paperino lo guardò di storto: « L’avevate già assaggiata? »

Qua tirò un calciò al fratello: « No, non della tua, ovviamente. Diceva in generale… anche la nostra nonna cucina benissimo! »

Paperino li guardò: « Vi manca, vero? »

Quo sospirò: « Sì, e abbiamo un po’ paura di non riuscire a vederla più… »

Il paperotto ritirò il cestino: « È normale avere un po’ di paura. Non siete in una situazione semplice, a quanto ho capito… certo però che rimanere sempre chiusi qui dentro non vi aiuterà a ritrovare un po’ di allegria! Perché domani non venite in paese? »

« In paese? »

« Sì, ci sarà una grande festa, con i fuochi d’artificio e tutto! Ci divertiremo, vedrete! E con tutta quella gente non credo che qualcuno farà caso a voi… »

I tre fratellini si guardarono un po’ dubbiosi, ma sicuramente attratti dalla proposta.

« Allora è deciso! Ci vediamo domani, ora devo tornare dentro, altrimenti la nonna si preoccuperà! A domani, buonanotte! »

« Buonanotte! »

Nuovamente soli, i tre fratellini si accomodarono, per quanto possibile, sulla paglia.

Qua sbadigliò: « Non credete che Zio Paperino sia un po’… troppo premuroso nei nostri confronti? Non dovrebbe, per lui siamo perfetti estranei… »

Quo sbadigliò: « Chissà… forse è solo… istinto… »

Qui annuì e i tre gemelli si addormentarono.


	3. Una festa per Betty Lou

**Una festa per Betty Lou**

Qui, Quo e Qua passarono la mattinata tranquilli, a discutere di come tirarsi fuori da quella assurda situazione. Non erano più da soli, d’accordo, ma l’aiuto del piccolo zio Paperino per loro era un’arma a doppio taglio, non potevano non tenerne conto. Mentre stavano ancora discutendo, delle voci si avvicinarono alla porta del fienile e i tre gemelli si nascosero nella paglia.

« Puff, puff… è pesante questa porta! »

« Scusa, Tom, non riuscivo ad aprirla da solo. »

« D’accordo, melanzana, ma perché hai voluto che venissimo qui? »

« Volevi un posto appartato in cui parlare, no? Più del fienile non c’è, te l’assicuro. E la nonna starà a Paperopoli dallo Zione per tutto il giorno, quindi possiamo stare tranquilli. »

Qui, Quo e Qua guardarono curiosi Paperino sedersi su una balla di fieno insieme a un altro bambino decisamente più robusto di lui, con un aria da bullo. Probabilmente era un compagno di classe del loro piccolo zietto.

« Allora, di cosa mi volevi parlare? »

Tom lo guardò con aria minacciosa: « Se esce solo una parola da questo fienile te la vedrai con me, melanzana, chiaro? »

Paperino, per nulla impressionato, annuì e Tom iniziò a cercare di mettere insieme un discorso di senso compiuto: « Ecco… perché… stasera… la festa… i fuochi… io… »

Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono perplessi, mentre Paperino aspettava paziente di cogliere qualche parola che potesse illuminarlo.

« … buffet… Betty Lou… »

Eccola, la parola magica! Finalmente Paperino riuscì ad intuire cosa volesse da lui l’amico: « Hai problemi per il compleanno di Betty Lou di stasera? »

Tom tirò fuori dallo zaino di scuola un pacchetto: « Pensi che le _potesse_ piacere? »

Paperino, conoscendo bene la sua _s-_ grammatica e soprattutto i gusti dell’amico, si accostò al cartoccio di carta di giornale e da pacchi con molta titubanza, soprattutto quando, nel tentativo di aprirlo, vide dei fili appiccicosi al suo interno.

« Bleah! Ma che cos’è? »

Tom si mostrò visibilmente offeso: « La mia storica collezione di lecca lecca non finiti… alcuni hanno persino tre anni! »

I tre gemelli si misero le mani sulle bocche a vicenda, un po’ per lo schifo, un po’ per non scoppiare a ridere.

Paperino sospirò: « Capisco che tu voglia farle un regalo dal forte valore affettivo… »

Tom scosse la testa: « No, no, i lecca lecca sono interi, al massimo un po’ morsi, ma non li ho fatti a fette! »

« Intendevo che tu ci tieni molto alla tua collezione, no? »

« Ovvio! Ma voglio che capisca che tengo a lei come a loro… »

Paperino fece una smorfia. Probabilmente Tom aveva detto la frase più dolce che potesse partorire (e non per il riferimento ai lecca lecca), ma dubitava che Betty Lou l’avrebbe apprezzata in tutto il suo valore.

« Secondo me puoi farle capire che ti piace in altri modi, magari un po’ meno _schifos_ … ehm, zuccherosi! »

« Uhm? Dici davvero? E come? »

« Adesso non so, ci dovrei pensare… »

Tom lo guardò con aria minacciosa: « Pensaci in fretta, melanzana, perché la festa è stasera e io non voglio fare brutte figure! Altrimenti… »

Il bulletto diede una spintarella a Paperino, facendolo in teoria cadere sulla morbida paglia, ovviamente senza sapere che proprio in quella balla di fieno erano nascosti i tre gemelli.

« Ahia! »

Tom si voltò sorpreso: « Ehi, sei proprio una melanzana se ti fai male cad _ente_ sulla paglia! »

Paperino si guardò intorno imbarazzato, perché non era stato lui a gridare; tuttavia Tom non ci fece caso e se andò.

« A stasera! »

Non appena il bambino uscì dal fienile, Paperino tirò fuori dalla paglia i suoi nuovi amici: « Tutto bene? »

« Sì, tranquillo… ma sbaglio o quel bambino ti ha minacciato? »

Paperino sorrise: « Mi preoccuperò delle minacce di Tom quando azzeccherà un gerundio… e poi oggi faceva lo scontroso perché era in imbarazzo, si vedeva! Dopotutto cerca di farsi notare da Betty Lou da quando lo conosco… »

Qua si tolse un po’ di paglia dalle piume: « Scusa, ma perché l’hai portato qui? Sapevi che c’eravamo noi, no? »

« Ovvio che lo sapevo, ho fatto aprire la porta da Tom apposta per darvi il tempo di nascondervi! Volevo che ascoltaste anche voi… così mi potete dare una mano! »

« Noi? Ma nemmeno sappiamo chi sia questa Betty Lou! »

Paperino rise: « Perché, pensate davvero che io sappia come fare colpo su una ragazza? Ma quattro teste pensano meglio di una… e qualunque cosa sarà meglio della collezione di lecca lecca di Tom! »

Quo fece una smorfia: « Questo è poco ma sicuro… »

« Allora mi aiuterete? »

Qui sospirò: « Vedremo cosa si potrà fare… »

Dopo un paio d’ore passate a discutere sulla situazione di Tom, Paperino guardò l’orologio: « Dobbiamo iniziare a prepararci o non faremo in tempo! »

« Scusa, Paperino… »

« … ma come hai intenzione… »

« … di farci infiltrare alla festa? »

Paperino rise. Adorava come quei tre si completassero le frasi a vicenda. Entrò in casa e tornò con tre bluse alla marinara, identiche a quella che indossava: « Vi fate passare per me, no? Qual è il problema? Purtroppo ho solo un cappello, ma nessuno lo noterà! »

Qua si grattò la testa: « Invece credo che qualcuno noterà la presenza di ben quattro Paperino… »

Qui prese la blusa: « Io invece credo che questa ci starebbe troppo stretta, non abbiamo esattamente la stessa taglia… »

Paperino sospirò: « Questo è un problema… in casa ci sono solo i vestiti miei, quelli della nonna e la tuta da lavoro del vicino che usa quando viene ad aggiustare il trattore… »

« Il vostro vicino è alto? »

Il paperotto li guardò perplesso: « Sì, abbastanza, perché? »

I tre gemelli si guardarono con aria complice: « Perché forse possiamo riciclare uno scherzetto che facevamo un tempo _a nostro zio_ per salvare la situazione… »

Paperino li guardò ammirato: « Uao! Che forza! »

Qui disse ai fratelli: « Da quant’era che non lo facevamo? »

Qua rispose: « Un bel po’, ma a quanto pare ci riusciamo ancora bene! »

Quo aggiunse: « Siete sicuri che volete che io stia sopra? »

« Tu sei quello con la parlantina più sciolta, è meglio che sia tu a parlare! »

« Va bene, ma voi ce la fate? »

« Stai tranquillo! »

I tre gemelli si erano messi l’uno sull’altro, Qua in basso, Qui in mezzo e Quo in alto, e tutti e tre si erano faticosamente infilati nella tuta del vicino. All’apparenza sembravano solo un papero molto alto.

Paperino li guardò ammirato ma preoccupato: « Certo che riuscite sempre a stupirmi… ma resisterete per tutto il tempo? »

« Possiamo sempre darci il cambio… bene, andiamo? »

« Paperino, vai prima tu da solo. se ci vedono arrivare insieme inizieranno a farci domande, soprattutto su come e dove ci saremmo conosciuti… e poi tu devi seguire Tom con il piano che abbiamo inventato prima, no? »

Il paperotto annuì: « Sì, ma cercherò di non perdervi mai di vista. »

Qua rise: « Alti come siamo, conciati così, dovrai davvero essere cieco per perderci! »

Tutti risero e Paperino si allontanò, seguito a distanza dai tre fratellini leggermente barcollanti.

« Ciao nonna! »

« Ciao Paperino! Tutto bene oggi alla fattoria senza di me? »

Paperino esibì la sua migliore aria da angioletto innocente: « Sì, sì, sono andato a mangiare dalla mamma di Tom, è andato tutto bene! »

La nonna lo squadrò dall’alto al basso: « Sicuro? Quando fai così di solito mi stai nascondendo qualcosa… »

« Assolutamente no, nonna! »

A parte tre paperotti gemelli e la loro strana bicicletta da corsa nel fienile, aggiunse mentalmente.

La papera sospirò: « Va bene, vai pure dai tuoi amici! Ma non dimenticarti di salutare lo Zio Paperone, che è qua in giro! »

« Va bene nonna, a dopo! »

In quel momento arrivarono i tre gemelli, attirando l’attenzione di gran parte degli abitanti di Quack Town. Lo sceriffo li squadrò un po’ dubbioso, il vicino di Nonna Papera commentò alla moglie che la tuta che indossava, oltre ad essere poco adatta all’occasione, somigliava tremendamente a quella che aveva lasciato da Elvira Coot, il sindaco si premurò di dargli il benvenuto. Gli unici che lo ignorarono furono Paperon de Paperoni, troppo impegnato a servirsi al gratuito buffet, e i bambini, che stavano facendo gli auguri a Betty Lou.

Paperino e Louis le porsero il loro regalo: « Buon compleanno! »

La paperotta dai capelli biondi fece un piccolo inchino: « Grazie! Sono contenta che siate venuti alla grande festa che ogni anno organizzano in mio onore! »

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. La piccola Betty Lou era così felice dell’evento che nessuno aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirle che l’annuale festa in pompa magna con tanto di fuochi artificiali non era per lei, ma per l’anniversario della fondazione di Quack Town, e che solo per puro caso le due date coincidevano. Ma dopotutto lei era felice così, e quello era l’importante.

Louis si guardò intorno: « Dov’è Millicent? »

Betty Lou alzò le spalle: « È sparita appena ha visto lo zio di Paperino… »

L’ultimo nominato aggiunse: « E dov’è Tom? »

La bambina scosse la testa: « Non l’ho visto… »

Mentre la paperotta scartava il regalo, Paperino si guardò intorno. Dov’era finito Tom? Come poteva mettere in pratica il piano studiato per l’intero pomeriggio se lui non c’era?

« Benvenuto a Quack Town, forestiero! »

Quo improvvisò: « Buonasera. Ho visto le luci e sentito la musica mentre passavo sulla statale e sono venuto a vedere cosa c’era… »

Il sindaco sorrise: « È la festa per la fondazione del paese, rimanete pure quanto volete! A proposito, potrei sapere il vostro nome? »

« Archimede Bogarto. »

Qua dovette quasi strozzarsi per non ridere al mix di nomi fatto dal fratello.

« Allora benvenuto, signor Bogarto! Lasciate che vi presenti qualche nostro concittadino: lui è lo sceriffo… »

Un uomo con un grosso cappello da cow boy lo salutò sospettoso con un cenno, al quale Qui rispose.

« … lei è la maestra della scuola elementare, la signorina Witchcraft… »

Una papera dall’aria molto dolce gli porse la mano: « Piacere di conoscervi, signor Bogarto! »

Quo la guardò sorpreso. Così lei era la maestra di Zio Paperino… per fortuna Qui fu più pronto di riflessi nel tirare un pugnetto al fratello al piano di sopra per fargli stringere la mano che gli veniva porta.

« … e lei è una delle nostre concittadine più collaborative per questi eventi, Elvira Coot. Il buffet è per gran parte opera sua. »

Quo dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non mostrare particolari emozioni davanti alla nonna, che gli chiese cortesemente: « Da dove venite, signor Bogarto? »

« Da Paperopoli. »

La papera sorrise: « Oh, allora dev’essere la giornata, sono riuscita a convincere un vostro concittadino piuttosto famoso a unirsi a noi… »

Dietro alla nonna, infatti, c’era una figura di spalle con cilindro e palandrana che i tre paperotti conoscevano fin troppo bene.

Qua sussurrò: « Zio Paperone? Cosa ci fa qui? »

Qui gli rispose: « Non manca mai quando c’è del cibo del gratis, per di più cucinato dalla Nonna, dovresti saperlo! »

« Giusto! »

E dopo aver salutato tutti i presenti, i tre fratelli iniziarono a farsi un giro cercando di tenersi il più lontano possibile dal parentado.

« Finalmente ti ho trovato, Tom! Perché ti sei nascosto qua dietro? »

« Perché non sapevo cosa fare con Betty Lou, testa di melanzana! Spero per te che hai qualche idea! »

Paperino sospirò, cercando di trascinarlo da dietro il tavolo imbandito: « Sì, ho un piano, fidati di me! »

« Lo spero, melanzana! »

Paperino iniziò a bisbigliargli in un orecchio: « Basterà aspettare l’inizio dei fuochi, poi… _pss_ _, pss, pss…_ hai capito? »

Dopo aver ascoltato tutto, Tom annuì: « Sì… sembra quasi perfetto… »

« Lo è! »

« E dov’è la mia collezione di lecca lecca in questo piano? »

Paperino sbuffò e lo spinse verso la paperotta: « Lascia perdere i lecca lecca e andiamo! »

I tre gemelli si stavano più o meno godendo la festicciola, quando un papero si avvicinò a loro: « Scusa, forestiero, non è che sai suonare? »

« Perché? »

« Perché il nostro trombettista sta avendo un imprevisto… ehm… _originale,_ ecco… »

In quel momento un altro papero con una tromba in mano attraversò la folla inseguito dalla piccola Billy: « Buona, bella, buona, la sveglia mi serve per ricordarmi le medicine… NON MI INCORNARE, NON MI INCORNARE, PER FAVORE!!! »

Il primo papero lo osservò finché non sparì alla vista: « Appunto… siamo rimasti solo in due e stiamo cercando un musicista per sostituirlo. »

Quo ci pensò un po’ su: « Io però non so suonare la tromba… non ci sarebbe una batteria? »

Il papero ci pensò un po’ su: « Forse possiamo arrangiarla in qualche modo… torno subito! »

I tre gemelli si spostarono in una _zona appartata_ e, dopo essere scesi, Qui e Qua iniziarono a protestare col fratello: « Che hai fatto? Non avevamo detto di non farci notare? »

Quo rispose: « Ci avevano già notato a sufficienza, così almeno mentre suoneremo non potranno chiederci altro! »

Qui non sembrava molto convinto: « E poi tu non sai suonare la batteria! »

Quo esibì un sorrisone: « Io no, ma Qua sì! Basta scambiarci! »

« Io? Ma no, io no, non ho mai suonato in pubblico… non ho la tua faccia tosta! »

Un uomo bussò alla porta: « Ehi, ne hai ancora per molto? Il bagno serve anche a me! »

Quo e Qui guardarono il fratello con occhi da cerbiatto abbandonato. Qua sospirò.

« E va bene. Ma questa prima o poi me la paghi, Quo! »

Tom, imbarazzatissimo, s’avvicinò a Betty Lou: « Ehm… ciao. »

La paperotto lo guardò con aria severa: « Che fine avevi fatto? Paperino ti stava cercando… »

« Sì, la melanzana poi mi ha trovato… »

Louis vide i due e cercò di avvicinarsi, ma venne prontamente placcato da Paperino: « Fermo! Se lo interrompi ora non riuscirà a dire più niente! »

« Perché, che sta facendo? »

Paperino lo guardò entusiasta: « Sta cercando di dichiararsi a Betty Lou! »

Louis lo guardò con la stessa aria perplessa e terrorizzata che avrebbe avuto se gli avesse detto che stavano atterrando gli ufo a Quack Town: « Oh, mamma… sei sicuro che ce la possa fare? »

Paperino continuava a spiare la coppietta come una spia provetta: « Gli ho preparato un piano perfetto, se sbaglia è uno stupido e non posso fare niente per la sua stupidità. »

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo: « A posto, allora… hai avvertito Millicent? »

« È troppo impegnata con lo Zione, non se ne accorgerà nemmeno! »

Paperino incrociò le dita, sinceramente preoccupato per l’amico: « Coraggio, Tom… »

Il musicista accompagnò i gemelli nel posto riservato al gruppo musicale: « Non sarà una batteria canonica, ma è quello che siamo riusciti ad arrangiare! »

Qua sorrise alla visione di quel groviglio di padelle, coperchi, oggetti metallici e di varia natura che aveva davanti: « È perfetta. »

« Sicuro? È un po’ vergognosa, lo so, ma questo è un villaggio di contadini, non di musicisti… »

Qua rassicurò il papero: « Andrà bene. Voi suonate che io vi vado dietro come riesco. Non sono un professionista ma farò del mio meglio. »

Il musicista lo guardò perplesso: « Scusa… ma sbaglio o hai la voce leggermente diversa da prima? »

Qua arrossì all’improvviso e finse un accesso di tosse: « Ho un po’ di mal di gola, sai… »

Il papero si allontanò per accordarsi con il collega e Qui sussurrò al fratello in cima: « Sei stato grande! »

Qua respirò profondamente: « Come ho detto, Quo, questa me la paghi… e salata, anche! »

Qui ridacchiò, Quo si limitò a sbuffare; dopodiché i tre cercarono di accomodarsi in modo da dare meno nell’occhio possibile: Qui, in basso, stava in piedi, o per meglio dire, accovacciato, Quo si sedette sullo sgabello che gli avevano fornito e Qua si manteneva in equilibrio sulle spalle del fratello.

Il musicista che li aveva assoldati, con una chitarra, si avvicinò al megafono che fungeva da microfono: « Buonasera a tutti! Scusate il ritardo, abbiamo avuto qualche problema tecnico… ma ora è tutto a posto, possiamo cominciare! And one, two, three… »

L’altro papero con la pianola iniziò a suonare e Qua cercò di dare il ritmo giusto al tutto.

« Ehm… »

Betty Lou lo guardò perplessa, forse un filo arrabbiata: « Allora Tom? Si può sapere perché mi hai portato qua, lontano da tutti? »

Paperino, da lontano, incrociò nuovamente le dita.

« Perché… perché qua si vedono meglio le stelle. »

Tom non poteva credere di averlo appena detto. La paperotta alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

« Hai ragione, sono molto belle. Dicono che in città ci sia così tanta luce che non si vedono, è un peccato… come fanno a rinunciare a un tale spettacolo? »

« Ehm… già… »

La battuta inaspettata di Betty Lou spiazzò Tom, che si dimenticò cosa doveva dire. Paperino cercò di fargli segni senza farsi vedere da Betty Lou, ma il paperotto era talmente agitato che non lo notò nemmeno.

« B-buon compleanno Betty Lou. Questo è il mio regalo per te. »

Fu un sussurro, così lieve che Paperino non lo senti e la bambina stessa pensò per un attimo di esserselo immaginato. Ma il volto di Tom era così rosso che ebbe quasi la conferma di ciò che aveva appena sentito.

« Tom… io… »

« Betty Lou!!! »

Un’altra paperotta dai capelli neri e il cerchietto rosso si avvicinò alla bambina e la prese per il polso trascinandola con sé.

« Millicent! »

« Muoviti, c’è una band fantastica in piazza! »

Betty Lou si voltò verso il paperotto tarchiato: « Ma… Tom… »

« Ci raggiungerà, non preoccuparti! »

Tom rimase di sasso a guardare la sua amata Betty Lou trascinata via da Millicent, senza capire se la paperotta dai biondi boccoli avesse compreso o no la sua frase biascicata. Ma un sorriso, un timido sorriso della papera che gli rivolse di sfuggita, fu più significativo di tante parole.

Rimase lì, immobile, a guardare il vuoto, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe potuto succedere da quel momento in poi, fino a quando una voce non lo risvegliò dai suoi mille pensieri.

« Ma io la strozzo! Millecent non può rovinare sempre tutto! »

Louis tratteneva Paperino a fatica. Tom gli avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

« È andata bene così. Grazie di tutto. »

E mentre Tom si allontanava, Paperino e Louis rimasero a guardarsi sconvolti per parecchi minuti. Cosa diavolo si erano persi di così straordinario da costringere Tom a ringraziarli e non a picchiarli per non essere riuscito nella sua dichiarazione?

Tom sorrise, immaginando i loro discorsi. Per sua fortuna, non l’avrebbero capito mai.

Qua si stava scatenando alla batteria, così tanto che Quo temette più di una volta che il fratello potesse perdere l’equilibrio. A un certo punto improvvisò un assolo di batteria così scatenato ed esagerato che tutti, compresi i musicisti, si fermarono a guardarlo sconvolti. Qua non si accorse di nulla e dovette intervenire Quo tirandogli un pugno sul ginocchio.

« Ahi! »

Qua alzò lo sguardo notando le facce attonite di tutti, compresi Nonna Papera, Zio Paperone e il piccolo Zio Paperino. Si sentì il volto avvampare.

Il paperotto prese il megafono dal chitarrista: « Penso che ancora non siete pronti per questa musica, ma ai vostri figli piacerà… grazie a tutti per la bella serata, ora forse è meglio che vada… »

Poi sussurrò ai fratelli di sotto: « Via, via, via! »

E lo straniero, venuto a Quack Town da chissà dove e per chissà quale motivo, se la squagliò dal palco barcollando pericolosamente.

Appena fuori dalla vista di tutti, i tre paperotti scesero l’uno dalle spalle dell’altro e corsero via trafelati verso il fienile di Nonna Papera con lo stesso stile dei Bassotti inseguiti da Paperone con lo spingardino al sale grosso dopo un assalto al deposito.

Qui si appoggiò alla porta del fienile con il fiatone: « _Anf_ _, anf…_ non ci hanno… _anf…_ seguiti, vero? »

Qua gli rispose affannato: « Non credo, _anf…_ e tu cosa… _anf…_ ne pensi, Quo? »

I due gemelli si guardarono intorno terrorizzati: « Oh, cavolo… »

E uscirono dal fienile con il cuore che batteva loro forte, in preda a un spaventoso senso di vuoto, chiamando il fratello mancante. Così li trovò Paperino di ritorno dalla festa.

« Cosa succede? »

Qua rispose agitato: « Non troviamo Quo! »

Qui si sbatté una mano sulla fronte: « Stasera non ne fai una giusta, Qua… »

Paperino lo guardò perplesso: « Quo? E chi sarebbe? E dov’è Edi? »

Qua mandò all’aria ogni prudenza, troppo preoccupato per il fratello: « Edi è Quo! »

Paperino non ebbe il tempo di chiedere altre spiegazioni che una voce alle loro spalle li fece trasalire: « Tranquilli, Qui, Qua, Paperino… ci sono! »

I due fratelli abbracciarono il gemello: « Cosa ti è successo? Temevamo ti avessero preso o chissà cosa… »

Quo sorrise: « No, solo che era buio e nella foga della corsa non ho visto il fossato e ci sono caduto dentro come uno stupido… ci ho messo un po’ ad uscirne! »

Paperino li guardò con le braccia incrociate e l’aria seria: « Devo dunque dedurre che i vostri nomi non sono Archimede, Ciccio e Edi… »

I tre gemelli si guardarono imbarazzati temendo, oltre che di aver causato chissà quale paradosso temporale, una reazione collerica di cui il loro zietto sarebbe stato tanto capace. Per una bravata del genere, nel loro tempo, li avrebbe già rincorsi con un battipanni.

« In effetti no, perdonaci, Paperino. Quando ci hai chiesto i nostri nomi non sapevamo ancora se potevamo fidarci di te… e poi dopo non abbiamo trovato il coraggio di dirti la verità. »

Paperino sospirò, poi allungò la mano: « Ok, rifacciamo da zero, questa volta però in bella. Io sono Paperino. »

« Qui. »

« Quo. »

« Qua. »

Paperino, inaspettatamente, sorrise: « Decisamente più simpatici e facili da ricordare! »

I nipotini lo guardarono sorpresi.

« Non sei… »

« … arrabbiato… »

« … con noi? »

Paperino li guardò sorridendo: « No, perché dovrei? Eravate spaventati, è normale che abbiate un po’ ecceduto con al prudenza! Certo, non mi fa piacere che mi abbiate mentito, ma ora che mi avete detto la verità è tutto a posto. »

Qua si fece coraggio: « Pensavamo che ci avresti urlato dietro… »

Paperino ci pensò un po’ su: « Probabilmente se fossi un adulto lo farei, per mantenere l’ autorità sui bambini… ma sono un bambino anch’io, dov’è il problema? »

Un’auto parcheggiò davanti alla casa e Paperino sussultò: « Devo rientrare subito! A domani, ragazzi! »

Dalla portiera scese una papera di mezza età: « Grazie per essere venuto e del passaggio a casa, Paperone. »

« Sgrunt! Non prenderci l’abitudine, la benzina costa! »

« Lo so. Ma volevo controllare che Paperino mi avesse davvero preceduto a casa e che non fosse in giro chissà dove… »

Paperone spense l’auto: « Controlla, allora, che se non c’è in auto faremo prima a trovarlo. »

Nonna Papera sorrise: « Quando vuoi hai un cuore d’oro. »

Il papero fece volutamente lo scorbutico: « Basta che non lo dici in giro. Ho una reputazione da difendere, io. »

La papera entrò in casa: « Paperino!!! »

Il paperotto la raggiunse, un po’ trafelato: « Sì, nonna? »

La papera annuì e si voltò verso il cortile: « Tutto a posto, c’è! Saluta lo Zio Paperone, che ora deve tornare a casa! »

« Ciao, Zione! »

Paperone borbottò un saluto e si rimise al volante, diretto nuovamente a Paperopoli. La nonna chiuse la porta e i tre gemelli rimasero fuori con i loro pensieri.

« Fratelli, non avete l’impressione di aver imparato di più stasera sullo Zio Paperino che in tanti anni di convivenza? »

Gli altri due gemelli annuirono.

« Assurdo, ma vero… »


	4. Una storia scolpita nella pietra

**Una storia scolpita nella pietra**

Era passata una settimana da quando i tre gemelli si erano ritrovati nel passato, una settimana molto divertente a voler essere sinceri. Se al mattino erano costretti a rimanere chiusi nel fienile per evitare che la nonna potesse vederli, al pomeriggio spesso si univano al piccolo Paperino in scorribande per i campi di grano. In quei momenti era facile scordare con chi avessero realmente a che fare. Non erano altro che quattro bambini con molta voglia di giocare. Anzi, era bello scoprire da Paperino i vecchi giochi di una volta, quando ancora non si passava tutto il pomeriggio attaccati a un televisore, e far scoprire a lui alcuni trucchi delle Giovani Marmotte che non conosceva.

Qui, Quo e Qua si stupivano di come il loro piccolo zietto potesse essere tanto simile e allo stesso tempo tanto diverso da quello con cui avevano a che fare tutti i giorni: un po’ imbranato a scuola (al punto che lo avevano aiutato spesso con i compiti e a ripetere a memoria alcuni nomi che doveva imparare per un’interrogazione sulle divinità romane) ma molto fantasioso, di una fantasia che nella sua versione adulta potevano intravvedere solo in certi lavori creativi e un po’ assurdi che a volte s’inventava per sbarcare il lunario; nella sua versione bambinesca invece Paperino era in grado di spacciare un ramo per un astronave e una spiga di grano come un pianeta. Sì, anche se era un po’ fissato con la fantascienza, si divertivano molto in sua compagnia e il tempo trascorse in fretta. Almeno fino a una notte tempestosa.

Paperino si rigirava nel letto senza riuscire a dormire. Fuori dalla finestra infuriava una tempesta di fulmini senza pioggia. Chissà se Qui, Quo e Qua avevano paura dei tuoni…

Il piccolo papero buttò via le coperte e si alzò. Rimanere immobile a letto non l’avrebbe aiutato a prendere sonno. Meglio piuttosto buttare un occhio a quei tre paperotti nel fienile.

In pigiama, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore, Paperino uscì dalla stanza. Era difficile che la nonna si svegliasse, da quando era finito il periodo di riposo impostole dal medico si era ributtata pienamente nell’attività della fattoria; come se non bastasse aveva aiutato i vicini a sistemare lo steccato per evitare le intrusioni…

A Quack Town era infatti giunta voce di un uomo armato evaso da Paperopoli e diretto proprio da quelle parti. Era anche per questo motivo che Paperino si sentiva in dovere di andare a controllare i gemelli, portandosi dietro per ogni evenienza la sua fidata fionda, debitamente infilata nell’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama violetto. Con loro non ne aveva parlato, non gli era sembrato il caso di farli preoccupare ulteriormente. Non si era nemmeno posto la domanda sul perché si stesse dando tanto da fare per loro. Quelle sono domande da adulti e lui era un bambino, un bambino molto generoso che agiva prima di pensare. Tutto lì.

Per evitare di passare sugli scalini scricchiolanti, il piccolo paperotto scese direttamente scivolando sul corrimano. Al piano di sotto sicuramente la nonna non l’avrebbe più sentito e avrebbe potuto muoversi liberamente senza rischi.

Nel fienile Qua sobbalzava ad ogni tuono.

« Quo, la vuoi piantare? Così non ci fai dormire! »

« Dovresti esserci abituato, quante notti abbiamo passato all’aperto con le Giovani Marmotte sotto qualsiasi tempo? »

Qua deglutì: « Sì, lo so… ma… AH! »

L’ennesimo tuono l’aveva fatto sobbalzare. I fratelli sospirarono rassegnati. Anche se lo stuzzicavano un po’, in realtà non lo sgridavano mai sul serio, sapevano di non averne il diritto. Alcuni anni prima era caduto un fulmine a un paio di metri da lui e da allora Qua non era più riuscito a stare tranquillo durante un temporale.

« Sì può? »

« Paperino! Che ci fai qui a quest’ora? Se ti becca la nonna… »

« Immaginavo che foste svegli con tutti questi tuoni… »

Proprio a quelle parole l’ennesimo tuono si fece sentire, facendo saltare Qua di qualche centimetro.

Qui sospirò: « Scusalo, ha sempre avuto paura dei temporali… »

Ancora un tuono, il più forte e prolungato che si fosse udito fino a quel momento. Troppo forte per i nervi di Qua, che si andò a nascondere sotto la paglia tremando. Quo gli si avvicinò per calmarlo sotto gli sguardi inteneriti di Qui e Paperino, senza che nessuno dei quattro immaginasse che qualcuno aveva approfittato proprio di quel tuono per intrufolarsi lì dentro.

« Ehi, marmocchi, non dovreste essere a dormire a quest’ora? »

Tutti si voltarono di scatto. Un uomo, un estraneo di cui non riuscivano a vedere bene il volto a causa della penombra, stava puntando loro una doppietta. I tre gemelli trattennero il fiato terrorizzati, Paperino estrasse la fionda.

« Tu sei l’evaso di Paperopoli, vero? »

« Esatto, bamboccio. Sono entrato qui per ripararmi dal temporale e mi sono ritrovato voi quattro come sorpresina… metti giù quella fionda, paperotto, sono più veloce di te a premere il grilletto e per di più non mi pare che tu abbia proiettili o sbaglio? »

Paperino gli mandò uno sguardo di brace ma obbedì.

« Bene, bene, e ora cosa possiamo fare per movimentare la serata? »

I quattro paperotti deglutirono rumorosamente. Erano in pericolo, grave pericolo, e per di più la nonna non si era sicuramente accorta di nulla. Un orrendo pensiero passò per la testa ai tre gemelli: conoscendo il carattere impulsivo dello zio, cosa sarebbe potuto accadere alla storia così come la conoscevano se il loro zietto avesse tentato qualche reazione e non gli fosse riuscita? D’istinto Quo strinse il braccio a Paperino, come se avesse paura. In effetti _aveva paura_ , ma non dell’intruso. _Aveva paura per lui._ E l’avrebbe trattenuto a qualsiasi costo.

L’evaso si stava godendo le loro espressioni di terrore. Erano in suo completo potere. Almeno fino a quando non sentì un qualcosa appoggiarsi alla sua nuca.

« Tanto per cominciare, potresti mettere a terra quel fucile. Io sono ancora più veloce di te a sparare, e per di più tre di quei paperotti sono sotto la mia diretta custodia; quanto al quarto, _credimi_ , non posso davvero permettermi che gli accada nulla. Perciò adesso collabori e metti già quell’arma, va bene? »

L’evaso spalancò gli occhi sorpreso. Un fulmine illuminò per un secondo il nuovo arrivato, abbastanza perché i gemelli identificassero una figura conosciuta, un papero con un bizzarro costume colorato, un lungo mantello e un cappello dalla foggia molto familiare.

Un nuovo tuono coprì le loro voci e la situazione precipitò nel giro di un secondo.

L’evaso tentò una reazione fulminea, nella fretta il dito premette sul grilletto troppo presto, prima che avesse completato la rotazione necessaria per colpire l’ultimo arrivato. Quo tirò a terra il piccolo Paperino, mentre Qui e Qua si schierarono davanti a lui per fargli da scudo. Non si sa chi dei tre si lasciò sfuggire una frase di troppo, quasi subito coperta dallo sparo. Paperinik chiuse gli occhi e sparò con la pistola paralizzante. Era certo che l’avrebbe colpito e così fu.

Nel giro di tre secondi sembrò di essere in un fermo immagine. L’evaso era immobile, Paperinik aveva ancora la pistola paralizzante puntata di fronte a lui, i tre paperotti erano in terra, con il fiato mozzo, a fissare un buco di proiettile sul pavimento del fienile che sarebbe stato difficile da giustificare con la nonna.

Paperinik fece un profondo sospiro rinfoderando l’arma: « Bel lavoro, ragazzi! State tutti bene? »

I quattro paperotti annuirono e l’eroe sorrise: « Bene! Datemi tre minuti, porto questo farabutto dallo sceriffo e torno subito. »

Paperino sembrò riprendersi: « Ah, lo sceriffo è… »

L’eroe gli sorrise: « Ti ringrazio, so dov’è il suo ufficio. Conosco Quack Town molto bene. »

Quo fece un passo avanti: « Tu… tu sei… »

I tre gemelli erano infatti attanagliati da un dubbio. Quello era il _loro_ Paperinik, così come sembrava, o magari un suo antenato di quell’epoca? E rischiavano di cambiare la storia se avessero rivelato il suo nome?

Il papero con la mascherina sorrise facendo l’occhiolino: « Tranquilli, Qui, Quo, Qua. Mi manda Archimede, sono venuto a prendervi! »

I tre gemelli si guardarono sollevati, mentre Paperinik trascinava fuori l’evaso dal fienile: « Aspettatemi qui. A dopo! »

I quattro bambini rimasero immobili ancora per un pochino, cercando di rimettere a posto le idee.

All’ennesimo fulmine Paperino esclamò: « Grande Giove! »

« Eh? »

« Quando abbiamo ripassato le divinità romane, era Giove, vero, quello dei fulmini? Mi sa che ho scritto Nettuno… »

I tre gemelli scoppiarono in una risata liberatoria. Paperino li guardò e sorrise tristemente.

« Bene, ora che non avete più quelle facce da funerale, non pensate di dovermi qualche spiegazione? »

« Eh? »

« Vi ho sentito, prima. Perché mi avete buttato a terra urlando: _“Attento, Zio Paperino”_ ? Io non ho nipoti! »

I tre gemelli si guardarono spaventati.

« Non ancora. »

Tutti si voltarono verso la porta del fienile, dove Paperinik li fissava con il mantello mosso dal vento di tempesta. Gettò in aria uno dei suoi gadget e il fienile fu illuminato a giorno.

Qui lo guardò sorpreso: « Hai fatto in fretta! »

L’eroe sorrise: « Avere una cintura con i razzi ha le sue comodità! Però la tecnica del cambiare discorso è vecchia, Qui, e so che è una delle tue preferite. Penso che a questo punto dovreste dirglielo. Non è stupido e voi lo sapete bene. »

Sotto lo sguardo severo di Paperinik e quello sempre più confuso del piccolo Paperino, i tre gemelli cercarono le parole giuste.

« Ecco, vedi… »

« … noi ti abbiamo chiamato zio… »

« … perché è vero. Tu sei nostro zio. »

« Anzi, tu _sarai_ nostro zio! »

« perché la verità è… »

« … che noi veniamo… »

I tre gemelli si strinsero le mani, deglutirono rumorosamente, chiusero gli occhi e completarono la frase in coro: « … dal futuro! »

Paperino li guardò sorpreso.

Qua sospirò: « Ecco, l’abbiamo detto. »

Paperinik sorrise: « E ora non vi sentite meglio? »

Qui iniziò ad agitarsi: « Ma potremmo aver cambiato la storia con questa frase! »

« Dipende tutto da lui. »

L’eroe si avvicinò al paperotto in pigiama e si inginocchiò per essere alla sua altezza. Si fissarono negli occhi per dei secondi che a Paperinik sembrarono ore. Mai come in quel momento aveva benedetto quel pezzo di tela nera che gli stava coprendo il volto. Non solo gli stava salvando la faccia, come sempre, addirittura gli stava salvando la storia.

« Ciao. »

« Ciao. »

« Come ti chiami? »

« Paperino. Sei un supereroe? »

« Sì, possiamo dire di sì. »

« Come quello dei fumetti? »

« Più o meno… »

Gli occhi di Paperino s’illuminarono: « E hai tutte le armi segrete, il rifugio e… »

Paperinik rise: « Ehi, ehi, ehi! Calmo! L’entusiasmo è una buona cosa, ma forse esageri un pochino, non credi? Dopotutto stavamo parlando di un altro argomento… »

Il paperotto arrossì leggermente e Paperinik continuò: « Io vengo dal loro tempo. Sono venuto a riportarli a casa, perché loro si sono persi e non sanno come tornare indietro… anzi avanti! Dobbiamo tornare nel futuro… e perché questo non cambi tu non dovrai dire nulla a nessuno di tutta questa storia! »

« Quindi… non li vedrò più? »

Paperinik gli sorrise con dolcezza: « No, vi rivedrete di sicuro. Magari non li riconoscerai subito, magari per qualche periodo della tua vita penserai di averli solo sognati ma sì, prima o poi capirai. E ne sarai felice e orgoglioso. »

Paperino sorrise un po’ tristemente: « Quindi ora ve ne andrete? »

« Sì… salutali, che per un bel po’ non li rivedrai! »

Paperino si avvicinò a quelli che ormai sapeva essere i suoi nipoti e li abbracciò forte.

« Questo non è… »

« … un addio, ma solo… »

« … un arrivederci! »

Paperino li strinse più forte: « Lo so, ma fino ad allora mi mancherete. Voi mi capite così bene… ho paura che quando vi rivedrò sarò io a non capirvi più! »

Paperinik prese la bicicletta: « Non sarà più la stessa cosa, questo no… ma li capirai ancora, vedrai. Dopotutto, tu sarai sempre tu e loro saranno sempre loro. Dunque, se abbiamo finito con baci e abbracci, direi di andare prima che la nonna si svegli e si renda conto di tutto il caos che è successo stasera! »

Qui si staccò dall’abbraccio: « Ma scusa, tu sai riparare la bicicletta del tempo? »

« Assolutamente no, ma per venirvi a prendere Archimede mi ha fornito il vecchio modello… »

I quattro paperotti uscirono dal fienile e rimasero senza fiato. Davanti a loro c’era una bellissima macchina modello anni ottanta.

Paperinik fece loro l’occhiolino: « Questo era il modello più inquinante… dite quello che vi pare, ma per me ha decisamente più stile! »

E mentre caricava la bicicletta nel bagagliaio, i paperotti si abbracciarono ancora una volta.

Paperino sorrise: « Ehi, che sono quei musi lunghi? Fra poco mi rivedrete, no? »

« Ma per te l’attesa sarà lunga… »

« So che ne varrà la pena. Andate, su! »

Paperinik fece accomodare i gemelli e disse a Paperino: « Allontanati, piccolo, che la macchina sgomma un po’ troppo! »

Paperino ubbidì: « Ci conosceremo anche noi, nel futuro? »

L’eroe rifletté un paio di secondi prima di rispondere: « Molto più presto e molto più a fondo di quanto tu non creda! A presto, Paperino! »

« Aspetta, non mi hai detto come ti chiami! »

Il papero rifletté qualche secondo se rispondere o meno alla domanda. Poi decise.

« Paperinik. E fidati, sarà un nome che non scorderai mai del tutto, non importa quanti anni potranno passare… »

Il paperotto lo guardò un po’ sorpreso e Paperinik entrò in auto: « Ragazzi, allacciate le cinture, ve lo consiglio… la macchina ha un accelerazione niente male! »

E con un guizzo e ben tre botti filati, un po’ più forti dei tuoni uditi fino a quel momento, paragonabili forse al rumore che annuncia la fine dei fuochi d’artificio, l’automobile sparì lasciando una scia infuocata dov’erano passati i pneumatici.

Paperino guardò la scena entusiasta: « Uao… ma questa come la spiego alla nonna? Uhm… forse potrò passarla come una variante dei cerchi del grano… se gli alieni sanno fare i cerchi, sapranno fare anche le rette parallele, no? »

« A… alla faccia dell’accellerazione niente male! »

I tre paperotti erano letteralmente schiacciati contro il sedile posteriore. Speravano di ammirare il panorama, ma sì e no riuscivano a respirare.

« Archimede li ha definiti “difetti del prototipo”… spero che la vostra bici non abbia dato questi problemi! »

« No, a parte non avere alcun controllo… »

Paperinik sorrise: « Buona osservazione. Coraggio, siamo quasi arrivati! Attenti alla frenat… »

Non ebbe tempo di dirlo che i gemelli si ritrovarono strozzati dalle cinture a causa di un improvviso sbalzo in avanti.

« … a. Dovevo dirvelo prima, eh? »

Qui tossicchiò: « Magari… per la prossima volta… »

Quo gli diede una gomitata: « Perché, ci tieni così tanto a perderti ancora nel tempo? »

Paperinik rise e scese dall’auto: « I signori passeggeri sono arrivati a destinazione! Siete pregati di scendere dalla vettura, questo taxi ha altre corse da fare! »

Archimede s’alzò in piedi dallo sgabello su cui era seduto: « Tutto bene? Li hai trovati? »

« Eccoli qua, sani e salvi tutti e tre! »

Archimede tirò un enorme sospiro di sollievo quando vide i gemelli uscire dall’auto, mentre Edi gli picchiettava una spalla. Solo allora Qui, Quo e Qua si resero conto di essere nel giardino di Archimede, e che anche lì era notte fonda.

Paperinik lanciò le chiavi all’inventore: « Ecco qua! Potresti riaccompagnarli a casa, per piacere? Ho fatto volentieri questo favore _al mio amico Paperino_ , ma adesso dovrei andare a fare il mio giro di ronda… i criminali paperopolesi non andranno in vacanza stanotte solo perché ho fatto gli straordinari a spasso nel tempo! »

Archimede prese le chiavi al volo: « Tranquillo, ci penso io, vai pure! »

Paperinik sorrise: « Bene, buonanotte a tutti! »

E decollò con la cintura a razzo.

L’inventore si rivolse ai gemelli: « Bene, ragazzi, andiamo a casa? Vostro zio Paperino vi starà aspettando impazienti! »

« Zio Paperino? »

« E perché non è venuto … »

« … a prederci? »

« Perché sono stato io a dirgli di rimanere a casa, per sicurezza. »

Archimede s’avviò e i paperotti lo seguirono: « Vedete, quando l’ho chiamato ero agitatissimo… »

_Il silenzio dall’altra parte della cornetta sta facendo salire a mille la tensione già alta di Archimede. Non sa quale reazione potrà avere Paperino. Dopotutto, gli ha appena detto balbettando che si è perso i suoi nipoti nel tempo e che non ha la più pallida idea di come recuperarli. Dall’altra parte della cornetta, però, non c’è alcuna reazione. Archimede è convinto che Paperino stia lentamente realizzando il vero significato di ciò che ha appena udito e che appena l’avrà fatto gli urlerà contro istericamente._

_« Archie, hai un’altra macchina del tempo pronta all’uso? »_

_No, decisamente non è questa la reazione che si aspettava._

_« Sì, c’è il vecchio modello, ma ha bisogno di una revisione, è molto che non lo uso. »_

_« E tu dagli una ricontrollata rapida, che io arrivo. »_

_« Ma Paperino, ti ho detto che non so dove e quando siano finiti, non avrai intenzione di viaggiare a caso! Ci sono miliardi di possibilità e… »_

_« Tu non preoccuparti di questo. Io so esattamente dove e quando andare a recuperarli. »_

« Una vera sorpresa! Io non sapevo più che pesci pigliare! »

Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono seri senza parlare e Archimede continuò il discorso.

« Solo che se Paperino sapeva dove cercarvi, poteva significare una cosa sola… »

_Archimede e Paperino sono uno di fronte all’altro. Di certe cose non si può discutere al telefono._

_« No, Paperino, non se ne parla neppure! Non posso farti andare a prenderli! »_

_« Perché? Sono i miei nipoti e nessuno conosce come me Quack Town in quell’esatto periodo! »_

_Archimede lo afferra per le spalle e lo scrolla con forza. Non ama il contatto fisico, ma capisce che Paperino non si rende conto dei rischi che corre: « Ma hai la minima idea dei danni storici che potresti provocare? I viaggi nel tempo sono una novità, non sappiamo niente su di essi! T’immagini cosa potrebbe succedere se il piccolo te stesso si rendesse conto di avere di fronte la sua versione adulta? E se non gli piacessi? Per te non sarebbe un grosso problema, sai bene com’è andata la storia, ma per lui potrebbe essere un trauma, potrebbe cambiare la sua, la tua vita a causa di questo avvenimento! Anzi, per quel che ne sappiamo, la vostra presenza contemporanea potrebbe direttamente annullare la storia! No, Paperino, puoi dirmi quel che vuoi ma non ti farò andare! È troppo pericoloso per te, per Qui, Quo e Qua e per tutti noi, passati, presenti e futuri! Non me la prendo questa responsabilità! »_

_Paperino non risponde subito, ma abbassa lo sguardo: « Dunque… è così… è per questo… »_

_Archimede lo guarda confuso, ma subito ricomincia a parlare: « Andrò io a prenderli, con le tue informazioni! »_

_« No, Archie, non andrai nemmeno tu! E se succede qualche altro imprevisto? No, tu sei l’unico che sa come creare e aggiustare una macchina del tempo, non possiamo rischiare! »_

_« E allora chi… »_

_Paperino sorride, ma è un sorriso strano, quasi una smorfia, e quando riprende a parlare il suo tono di voce è un po’ triste e un po’ rassegnato, come se si fosse reso improvvisamente conto di non avere altra scelta, anzi, di non averla mai avuta: « Chiamerò un vecchio amico. Lui non potrà dirmi di no. »_

« Immaginate la mia sorpresa quando è piombato Paperinik dalla finestra del mio laboratorio! Non immaginavo che sarebbe andato a chiedere aiuto proprio a lui, ma dopotutto è un supereroe… »

Qui, Quo e Qua si guardarono in silenzio. Che lo Zio Paperino avesse fatto questa scelta sapendo dell’evaso? O erano stati altri i motivi?

« Ecco, direi che siamo arrivati! »

I tre gemelli guardarono la loro casetta un po’ emozionati. Sì, avevano davvero temuto di non rivederla più. Archimede suonò alla porta.

« Arrivo! »

A Qui salirono le lacrime agli occhi. Era una voce più profonda rispetto a quella che avevano udito per una settimana, ma aveva indubbiamente lo stesso tono. Sì, era proprio lo Zio Paperino quello che stava venendo ad aprire la porta. E infatti eccolo, con la blusa alla marinara il cui modello non era mai cambiato in tanti anni, compreso di cappello, di quel cappello che forse era persino lo stesso, chissà, in fondo al piccolo Paperino andava un po’ grande…

Non aveva importanza. Era lì, era lui, era il loro Zio Paperino che li guardava con un misto di ansia e nervosismo. Qui rimase lì, immobile sulla porta, Qua balbettò qualcosa senza sapere nemmeno lui che cosa voleva veramente dire, Quo spiazzò tutti andando ad abbracciarlo, di corsa.

Paperino avrebbe voluto dire mille cose, ma si limitò a un: « Bentornati, ragazzi. »

Archimede fece un cenno di saluto con la testa e se andò silenziosamente. Era meglio lasciarli soli.

Paperino chiuse la porta, guardando i nipoti rientrare in casa. Tanti pensieri si alternavano nella sua testa, tanto diversi fra loro. Eppure non disse nulla, almeno fino a quando i tre gemelli non si sedettero al tavolo e non bevvero un bicchiere di latte caldo, che il papero era riuscito miracolosamente a scaldare dopo essersi tolto il costume da supereroe. Solo allora, rimanendo in piedi di fronte al fornello, cominciò a parlare.

« Avrei dovuto essere molto preoccupato per voi, ma non lo ero. Sapevo che eravate in buone mani. E dovrei sgridarvi per la vostra imprudenza e mettervi in punizione. Questo è quello che farebbe un bravo tutore, lo so ora come lo sapevo allora, sono sicuro di avervelo anche detto, un bel po’ di anni fa… ma so anche che vi siete spaventati così tanto che sarebbe inutile, la vostra punizione l’avete già avuta. O almeno, voglio ben sperare che non prendere nuovamente la prima invenzione di Archimede che vi capita sotto mano dopo una settimana del genere! »

Qua si asciugò un baffo di latte sul becco: « Tu… tu sapevi? »

Paperino sospirò: « Non è così facile da spiegare… »

Il papero prese la sedia al contrario, appoggiando il mento e le braccia sullo schienale: « … però forse adesso lo potete capire. Voi mi avete conosciuto da bambino, no? Ero… fantasioso, molto fantasioso, e a volte, anzi, all’epoca molto spesso, non ero in grado di distinguere il confine fra realtà e fantasia. E questo confine diventa ancora più labile con il passare del tempo… e ciò su cui un tempo avresti messo la mano sul fuoco, a distanza di anni ti sembra solo un mucchio di sciocchezze e di sogni… bei sogni, magari, ma irreali… »

Qui intervenne: « Stai dicendo… che credevi di averci immaginati? »

« Sì. Per tanti anni l’ho creduto, perché era una storia così assurda che potevo tranquillamente essermela inventata… dai, sinceramente, chi crederebbe a qualcuno che dice di aver incontrato i propri futuri nipoti grazie a un viaggio nel tempo? E poi, col tempo, accantonai questo ricordo, preso da mille altre cose. Ma ammetto che ebbi qualche istante di deja vù quando vostra madre mi comunicò di essere incinta di ben tre gemelli… tre gemelli… non sapevo perché, ma in fondo non era una sorpresa, me lo aspettavo e mi chiedevo come facessi a saperlo… ricordo di essere rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto, con la cornetta sospesa a mezz’aria, mentre la vostra mamma continuava a ripetermi se ero ancora lì o se ero svenuto dall’emozione… non sapevo nemmeno io bene perché fossi sconvolto e quando vi affidarono a me e mi dissero i vostri nomi, mi sentii la terra cedere sotto le zampe! Qui, Quo e Qua… non ricordavo nemmeno bene dove li avessi già uditi, ma li conoscevo, non feci alcuna fatica ad impararli né a distinguervi, fin da subito… »

Paperino sospirò. Aveva dovuto tacere una parte della verità. Non poteva certo rivelare perché il nome che aveva scelto per la sua seconda identità gli fosse venuto così facile, così spontaneo, lì, sulle rovine di Villa Rosa, pur non ricordandone l’esatto motivo…

« Poi la vita di tutti i giorni mi fece passare di mente queste stranezze, fino a quando non smontai la cantina, qualche mese fa, ve lo ricordate? Lì trovai una vecchia scatola da scarpe, una cosa che preparai proprio per aiutarmi a ricordare… perché non andate a vederla? È di là in salotto che vi aspetta. Vi aspetta da tanti anni, ad essere sinceri… »

Qui, Quo e Qua si alzarono e andarono nella stanza affianco. Sul tavolino c’era in effetti una scatola da scarpe consunta e rovinata, legata da un pezzo di spago nelle stesse condizioni. Vi si avvicinarono con un po’ di referenza. Sul coperchio c’era inciso con molta delicatezza, insieme a una vecchia data:

X Qui, Quo e Qua, quando sarà il momento

I fratellini si guardarono emozionati.

« Per noi? »

Paperino annuì: « Sì, è un regalo per voi da parte del piccolo Paperino che avete conosciuto. Allora, non lo aprite? »

I tre fratellini sciolsero il nodo e aprirono la scatola con grande eccitazione, mentre Paperino, ad occhi chiusi tornava indietro con i ricordi.

_« Louis, Louis! »_

_« Paperino, cosa c’è? Perché sei così agitato? »_

_« È successa una cosa incredibile, che però non ti posso raccontare… »_

_« Ah… e allora perché mi cercavi? »_

_« Mi presti la super colla di tuo papà? Quella forte? »_

_« Sì, nessun problema, ma perché? »_

_« Perché devo costruire una cosa che dovrà durare per molti anni… »_

Un mormorio di sorpresa risvegliò Paperino dai suoi ricordi.

All’interno della scatola c’erano quattro giocattoli in pietra, tutti uguali. Erano dei sassi incollati fra loro, alla base c’era una pietra piatta, sopra una rotonda e sopra ancora ad essa una spiga di grano con una pallina di carta, così che tutto l’insieme formasse…

« Degli UFO! Sono dei piccolo UFO in pietra! »

« Che forza! Sono artigianali, ma molto precisi! »

« Li hai fatti tu, Zio Paperino? Per noi? »

Paperino ridacchiò: « E per chi, sennò? Se non mi credete, guardateli con più attenzione… »

I paperotti ubbidirono. Sulla pietra c’erano segno sbiaditi di pennarello, evidentemente l’inchiostro se n’era andato col tempo, eppure era ancora possibile distinguere, facendo molta attenzione, qualche traccia di colore…

Qua esclamò: « Rosso, verde e blu… come i nostri cappellini! »

Qui aggiunse: « Non solo… guardate sotto! »

Sotto ogni UFO, inciso con una scrittura tremolante, c’erano i loro nomi, Qui, Quo e Qua.

Paperino sospirò: « Una fatica a inciderli… ma avevo paura che il pennarello non reggesse negli anni, e in effetti avevo ragione. »

Quo sorrise: « Sono meravigliosi! Grazie, Zio! »

Paperino prese l’ultimo UFO rimasto nella scatola: « Eh sì, a quei tempi ero davvero fissato con gli alieni… »

Qua si avvicinò curioso per leggere l’incisione al di sotto: « Cosa significa “PP8”? »

« Paperino Paperotto… una sigla con cui mi firmavo a quei tempi! Conoscendomi, probabilmente avrei voluto che giocassimo di nuovo tutti insieme, quando vi avrei rivisti… »

I nipotini non lo stettero più a sentire. Erano lì a muovere nell’aria le loro piccole navicelle spaziali, simulando partenze ed atterraggi. Una parte di Paperino esultò a quella vista: sì, il regalo gli era decisamente riuscito. Osservò ancora il piccolo UFO nelle sue mani sospirando.

Perché no?

Paperino si unì a loro, ignorando gli sguardi stupiti dei nipoti, dimenticando per un attimo la sua età e il fatto che fosse mezzanotte passata. C’erano voluti tanti anni per rincontrarsi davvero, ma i gemelli erano sicuri: quello sguardo era quello del piccolo Paperino che avevano conosciuto e furono enormemente felici che esistesse ancora sotto la scorza di adulto più o meno responsabile a cui erano abituati. Per una sera, una sera soltanto, le barriere di età furono abbattute e nel salotto si ritrovarono a giocare nuovamente quattro paperi molto simili, così com’era stato, sicuri che tutto e niente sarebbe cambiato d’ora in poi.

Per Paperino era un gran bel tuffo nel passato, per Qui, Quo e Qua un magnifico ritorno al futuro.


End file.
